The Way We Fit Together
by SSVCloud
Summary: When you're looking for love in all the wrong places, sometimes you realize that you should have been looking right in front of you all along. You just hope it's not too late. (Slashfic) (Rated Mature for potential future chapters)


We Need to Talk

Goten sighed as he fell backward onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Another date gone dismally wrong, much to his mother's disappointment. It wasn't like it was Goten's fault, though. Cassandra just wasn't his type. She basically spent the whole time on her phone and talked through the whole movie. Although, if Goten was being honest, she really only looked at her phone to check movie times and text her mom when she wanted to get picked up. And she really only talked during the movie to ask if Goten wanted popcorn and to tell him when she was getting up to use the restroom. By contrast, Goten spent most of the date closed off and had been about as open to conversation before and after the movie as a clam.

"Face it, buddy," Goten muttered to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, "You've got nobody to blame but yourself." He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was nineteen now and hadn't had a relationship that lasted longer than five months. He'd had about three or four girlfriends and gone on more dates that went nowhere than he'd bothered to count but he just… wasn't happy. Nobody really seemed to fit with him, nobody felt right. His mother kept saying that he just needed to find the right girl but nowadays he wasn't so sure. His last girlfriend used to give him a hard time for checking out other people as they walked down the street, not because he was looking at other girls, but because he was looking at other _guys._ Goten had tried to insist that this wasn't the case but, when asked what he _had_ been looking at, he couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer.

And, well, the less said about his browser history, the better.

Okay, fine, Goten thought, so he was probably into guys. That still didn't solve his problem. He didn't really have any guy friends at school that he was comfortable asking out and he wasn't the kind of guy to go pick up someone at a bar. It's not like he could take them back to _his_ place, after all. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. However, the more he thought about it, the more obvious the answer to his problems seemed to be. There was one person who he'd been spending less and less time with as of late. Each of them had their own excuses for it, whether it was their schedules not matching up or their lives seemingly going in opposite directions. Maybe that was the case, Goten pondered, or maybe it was that his subconscious already knew what he wanted and was as afraid of confronting that truth as he was. Goten sat up in bed with a groan and ran a hand through his thick black hair. He needed to talk to someone about this. Gohan was probably doing something with Videl and Pan, he couldn't trust Marron to keep a secret, he didn't feel comfortable talking to his school friends, he'd have to be insane to talk to Bra and he sure as hell couldn't talk about this with his mother, which… really only left one option for someone that he could really depend on in this situation.

 _'Hey, uh… dad?'_ Goten thought as he projected his thoughts telepathically out to his father, wherever he was. _'Are you busy right now?'_

 _'Oh, hey, Goten!'_ Came his father's voice in his head. _'Kinda, I'm just training with Whis. What's up?'_

 _'Can you come home real quick?'_ Goten asked. _'There's something kind of important that I need to ask you about and I'd feel more comfortable having this conversation in person.'_

 _'Sure thing!'_ Goku told him amicably. _'I'll be right there!'_ Goten smiled at that. While his dad had been absent for Goten's early years (not that he'd ever blamed him, of course. Goku was dead, after all) and sometimes had trouble maintaining contact with people when he'd get lost in his training, he was always willing to talk and easy to get a hold of. No sooner had Goten thought that than his father, Son Goku, the God of Destruction In Training, appeared in the middle of his room, a grin on his face as he sat on the edge of Goten's dresser. "So what's up?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Uhhh… dad?" Goten asked, unable to hide the uncomfortable tone in his voice regardless of how glad he was to see his father. "Could you… uh… put a shirt on?" In place of his normal gi, Goku was adorned in the attire chosen for him by Whis, the being who would apparently be Goku's attendant someday in the future if he deemed Goku to have passed his tests and trained up to his standards. This consisted of dark blue pants, black-and-orange boots, and orange wristbands, as well the same large, elaborate necklace across his chest that Beerus wore, only with an insignia that looked like the Four Star Dragon Ball in the center rather than an orange diamond. And no shirt. Goku looked down at his attire and shrugged before waving his hand and causing a shirt to magically appear across his chest in place of the necklace, light blue in contrast to the dark blue of his pants. "Thanks," Goten muttered.

"So," Goku repeated, "Are you gonna tell me what's so important?" Goten sighed and dropped his head as he put his forearms on his knees before looking back up at his dad.

"Uhhh… it's kind of a… relationship question," Goten began slowly. Goku cringed instinctively, instantly hesitant. The tied-for-third-most powerful being in all of creation, Goku could handle any physical challenge undauntingly and without question. However, when it came to more… _personal_ matters? That was a challenge even the mighty Son Goku dared not face.

"Are you sure you wanna ask me about this kinda stuff?" Goku asked awkwardly. "This really seems like more of a Chi-Chi thing." Goten shook his head furiously at the suggestion.

"No!" he insisted vehemently before forcing himself to pull back when he saw his dad's confused and startled expression at his reaction. "Sorry, I just… I don't think it's something I can talk to mom about." Goku offered a sympathetic smile and put a hand on Goten's shoulder.

"Okay," he agreed while trying his best not to sound as hesitant as he clearly felt. "Okay. You can talk to me. Just tell me what it is, already. You've got me worried."

"So… there's a guy," Goten started to say.

"Wait," Goku interrupted. "Is this a martial arts thing? I thought you said it was a relationship thing."

"It _is_ a relationship thing," Goten insisted with a bit of weariness. Goku blinked, clearly confused.

"But you said there was a…" he paused and blinked again as Goten could almost see the gears turning in his father's head. "Ohhh," he said with sudden understanding. "Okay, now I get it. Sorry," he apologized, "You know your old man. A little old-fashioned, a little slow on the uptake. Sorry, go ahead."

"So there's a guy," Goten repeated. "He and I have been friends for a while. But I'm starting to think that maybe I want to be _more_ than friends with him and I just…" he chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I don't know how to talk to him about it. I'm worried that if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way about me, it'll put this weird block in our friendship that we won't really be able to get around, and I might lose him. So… what should I do?" Goku tapped his chin thoughtfully and seemed to be genuinely searching for an answer before he suddenly… shrugged.

"I dunno," he admitted. Goten fell back onto the bed and groaned in frustration, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head. "Hey, I've only ever been in one relationship," Goku reminded his younger son. "Your mom asked me to marry her when I was eleven, and I didn't even know what marriage _was!_ Then I didn't see her again until I was eighteen, which was pretty much the day we got married! Why are you asking me about this? Why not Gohan, why not your mom?"

"I just don't feel comfortable talking to Gohan about this sort of thing," Goten explained with his eyes toward the ceiling. "He's a little more difficult to talk to, he's all serious and stuff. He's just more… grown up than you, I guess."

"You're not wrong," Goku agreed.

"And I can't talk to mom about this kinda thing because she's really… traditional," Goten continued, his voice hesitant and a little guilty. Goku looked at his son curiously, cocking his head to one side. "I dunno, she's always telling me that I'll find a nice girl and… well, I know she's never _said_ anything but I know that guys who feel like I'm feeling at the very least make her uncomfortable."

"Are you worried about what Chi-Chi'll say if she finds out you like a guy?" Goku asked rather bluntly. "That she won't love you as much or that she won't want you around?" Goten didn't say anything, which actually said plenty. "Goten," Goku sighed with a shake of his head, "She's your mother and she loves you. Who you love won't change that. But," Goku continued, "I won't force you to talk to her." He paused and frowned thoughtfully. "Okay," he said after a few moments. "Here's what you can do, as far as I see it. You can do one of two things. If you tell him, then the worst thing that happens is that he doesn't share your feelings. You'll be unhappy for a little while but I know you'll find someone. Or," Goku continued, "You can _not_ tell him, and you'll never know how he feels about you. So even if you find someone else, you'll always be wondering if things could have been different or if he might have said yes. You'll never really be happy because you'll always be wondering." Goten blinked and Goku shrugged. "But hey, that's just my guess. Like I said, I don't really know a lot about this stuff."

"Actually," Goten said slowly as he sat up again, "I… think that's a really good point, dad. Thanks." Goku flashed his son a grin and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem!" Goten smiled at him and there was a slightly awkward pause before Goku continued. "Sooooo, is there anything else?" he asked. "Or can I go back to training?" Goten laughed, shaking his head.

"Nah," he assured his dad, "That was it." Goku grinned.

"Okay!" he replied as he put his fingers to his forehead. "I'll see ya later! Lemme know how things went with Trunks!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Goten exclaimed, his face reddening as his dad vanished. "I didn't say it was Trunks!" He sighed and shook his head again, wondering if it was _that_ obvious. After all, if _Goku_ had been able to pick up on it… Goten picked up his cell phone and went to his text messages, a determined look on his face.

GTGTGTGTGT

"Well, look, I'm sorry," Trunks said to the guy on the other end of the phone, not really paying much attention to their conversation as the majority of his attention was divided between the two computer screens in front of him; one was a spreadsheet of Capsule Corp's quarterly earnings and projections that someone had sent him and the other tracking the company's trajectory on the stock market. "I _told_ you that my works come first and I might have to cancel." Trunks paused as he listened to what the other guy was saying, his brow furrowing. "Well, no…" he admitted guiltily. "I didn't call you, and I'm sorry, but–" the guy cut him off and his eyebrows jumped up. "Hey, I know I was rude, but there's really no need for that kinda–" His brow furrowed again, this time in anger, and he rolled his eyes. "Well, fine! Same to you, pal!" He pushed the disconnect button on his phone and dismissively tossed it onto his desk with a huff. Why had he even bothered to set up a date with that guy in the first place?

Because it helped his image, Trunks thought to himself. He'd never intended on actually _going_ on the date, or the last three or four that he'd "canceled." He didn't really have any interest in dating right now, but it looked better for the company if the heir to the throne looked like a workaholic rather than borderline celibate. No, Trunks thought to himself, that wasn't it, either. It was just that no one… well, seemed all that interesting. There was _one_ person who he felt an interest for but he didn't dare actually pursue it. Trunks wasn't his type, he was sure. It didn't help that they'd been seeing each other less and less in the last few weeks. Probably, Trunks told himself, because he didn't want to be around him. So Trunks poured himself into his work, school, and occasionally training, just to take his mind off of things. Still, he couldn't lie to himself that it didn't hurt sometimes.

So it was no small surprise when Trunks' phone buzzed and, irritably thinking it was a message from the guy he'd just gotten done arguing with, he instead saw a text from Goten.

"Hey," the message said. "Can we talk?" For a few seconds, Trunks forgot how to breathe. He bit his lip hard to bring himself back to reality. It was probably nothing, he told himself as he picked up the phone. Definitely not _that._

"Yeah," Trunks replied as he forced the color out of his place and tried to play it cool, "What's up?"

"Are you busy? I kinda wanna talk to you in person." Once again, Trunks had to swallow several times to force himself to calm down before answering. It was probably nothing. It was _definitely_ nothing.

"No," Trunks lied while already turning off his computer monitors. "I've got plenty of time."

"Cool," came the reply from Goten. "I'll power up so you can find me." Trunks wondered what that meant. Did Goten think that Trunks didn't know where he lived, for some reason? Still, he wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to see Goten again and quickly opened his office window, slipping off his tie and suit jacket before flying out into the open air. He wanted to look a _little_ less formal, didn't he? That's all it was. Trunks put on some speed as soon as he noticed Goten's higher power level and, in a few minutes, found himself floating down toward what was very clearly a deserted island off the southern tip of the main continent. It was nothing. Definitely nothing. This was probably something he just… didn't feel comfortable talking about with his parents nearby.

GTGTGTGTGT

As Goten watched Trunks descend toward him with the orange glow of the sunset at his back, he wondered how he had never noticed how… pretty Trunks was before! The gloss of his lavender hair and the way his blue eyes sparkled… Goten shook his head and clenched his fists to stop himself from thinking that way. He couldn't get ahead of himself.

"So," Trunks greeted as he landed, "What's up?" Goten could tell how uncomfortable Trunks' tone was, probably because it had been a few weeks since they'd seen each other. It made Goten feel guilty now. "Haven't seen you in a while," Trunks commented as he took a few steps closer to Goten but nothing more than that as if he could read the other Half-Saiyan's mind.

"I know," Goten said guiltily. "And I'm sorry. I guess I just… I've had a lot on my mind." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he wondered how he could best broach the subject. "Have you been… out with anyone recently?" Might as well be blunt. He _was_ Son Goku's son, after all.

"Not really," Trunks replied with a halfhearted shrug, although Goten couldn't help but notice the flush that came to his friend's face. Probably because it was a sensitive question, that was all. "I've had to cancel on the last few guys I set up a date with, I've just been too busy." Guys? Oh. Well then. That certainly changed things. Goten again felt guilty. How little attention had he been paying to not even know Trunks was interested in guys?

"Well," Goten continued after he realized he'd left a bit of an uncomfortable silence, "Why do you think that is? Like, the last guy you actually went out with, how did you feel? Did it feel like something was missing or you just weren't happy? How it didn't feel right when you hugged them, or held their hands, or… or kissed them? It just didn't… fit?" Trunks gave a bit of a reluctant nod.

"I mean, I guess," Trunks admitted slowly. He looked at Goten curiously with one eyebrow raised. "Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"Because I've been feeling the same way," Goten replied. Trunks looked at Goten with a bit of a shocked expression, his eyes growing wider as he turned to look Goten, all of his attention on his friend now. Goten started stepping closer to him, swallowing thickly as he tried to think of what to say to try and communicate his feelings. "And I think it's more than me just not liking girls like I thought I should," Goten tried not to think too much about it as color flushed to Trunks' face again. "I think I just… want _you_ , Trunks. I–" Before Goten could say anything else, however, Trunks surprised him by making the first move. He grabbed the front of Goten's shirt and yanked him into a kiss, Goten's eyes widening in surprise for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut slowly and he melted into it, his arms wrapping around him.

This, Goten thought to himself, was what a first kiss should feel like. It was more than just the taste of Trunks' lips against his or the smell of him, although those were both perfect and wonderful. There was a soft, gentle warmth that passed through his whole body and it felt like some part of him that had been missing was finally found. They just… fit together. He felt _whole._

"S-so," Trunks panted breathlessly when they finally broke the kiss. Holy cow, Trunks thought to himself, was _that_ what he'd been missing all of this time? "H-how did that feel?" Goten just grinned and Trunks chuckled. The sight of Goten's smile made Trunks' heart beat a little faster and his face light up. "Me too," he murmured while still Goten tightly. "God, why couldn't you have figured out you were gay like… six months ago? It would have made my life so much easier." Goten chuckled as he reluctantly untangled his arms from around Trunks and he walked toward the shore. "Hey," Trunks said as he immediately noticed the shift in Goten's attitude. "What's wrong?" Had Trunks said something wrong? God, he hoped not. He couldn't lose Trunks now that he'd finally found him.

"It's not you," Goten sighed as he sat down in the sand. Trunks immediately sat down beside him, not sparing a single thought to getting his absurdly expensive dress pants dirty. "I just… I dunno. A part of me thinks that I've always known but I was just afraid to admit it to myself or anyone. Especially you. I was worried about messing up our friendship if you didn't feel the same way." Trunks smiled as he laid his hand on top of Goten's.

"Well, that's not going to be a problem, obviously," he assured Goten in a friendly manner, trying to ease whatever was worrying him. Goten smiled back at Trunks and squeezed his hand, making Trunks' heart skip a beat.

"Plus," Goten continued, "I think part of it was pressure from home and especially my mom. You know, the way I'm _supposed_ to act and who I'm _supposed_ to be interested in, I guess?"

"I totally get it," Trunks told him with a nod. "My dad… wasn't exactly crazy about me coming out. It was all about 'continuing the bloodline' and 'the honor of the Saiyan race'," Trunks puffed out his chest and even did a passable impression of his father, drawing a laugh from Goten. "But, with a little time and once he understood that it made me happy, he got over himself."

"It just seems so obvious, you know?" Goten pointed out in exasperation with himself. "I mean, we've known each other since we were little kids! We've been _one person_ dozens of times! How did it take me this long to think about it?!" Trunks raised an eyebrow and held up a finger.

"Hang on a sec," Trunks remarked. "Are you saying our dads are gonna hook up? I mean, they've fused a few times, too."

"Thank you for putting that image into my head," Goten groused with a grimace. "Besides," he continued, "I think they've fused… _four_ times in the last decade? And they hate it! We should be fine." Trunks chuckled until Goten turned to look at him, and something in Goten's eyes made Trunks swallow and let out a shaky breath. Before he could get out any attempt at some kind of wry quip, Goten suddenly threw himself at Trunks, shoving him down into the sand as he kissed him aggressively. Trunks kissed him back just as eagerly, his heart beating a mile a minute as he could barely even believe what was happening. However, the sound of Trunks' shirt buttons popping off made Trunks' eyes pop open and he sat up quickly, pushing Goten off of him despite how very badly he wanted to _not_ do that.

"Hold on," Trunks panted, "Just… just wait a sec." Goten whined, a mix of confusion and frustration written across his face.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" he cried in exasperation. "I _just_ figured out what I've wanted since I found out what hormones are! What else are we waiting for?"

"I-I dunno," Trunks stammered out with a blush, "A-a date or something?" Goten gave him a dry, inquisitive look and Trunks hated to admit how much that look made his resolve wilt. For as long as the two of them knew each other, was a formal first date really necessary? "Okay," he sighed, "What about… I need to talk to my dad and you need to talk to your mom?" Goten looked immediately deflated and, if anything, _afraid._

"Do we really _need_ to?" Goten asked nervously. "I mean, you said Vegeta already knows you're gay. And I just…" he shrugged weakly.

"He knows I like guys," Trunks agreed, "But he doesn't know that I'm in love with _Kakarot's_ son." Goten blushed at Trunks' admission and it seemed to do a little something to assuage his fear but he still looked unsure. "Look," Trunks said soothingly as he rubbed Goten's back, "You just need to be honest, with her and with yourself. The longer you try to hide it, the worse it's gonna be. I promise that it'll make you feel better." Goten chewed his lip indecisively. "And even if it doesn't," Trunks suggested as he leaned in and whispered in Goten's ear, "I'll see you back here in a little while and _I'll_ make you feel better." Goten sat up stiffly at that, his face reddening as Trunks laughed aloud. _That_ certainly got his attention.

GTGTGTGTGT

Goten flew back into his bedroom trepidatiously through the window and shut it slowly behind him before walking out of his bedroom and toward the living room, his heart pounding in his chest. He could do this. Chi-Chi was his mother. He could talk to her. It was no big deal. No big deal yet he was absolutely _terrified._ Despite being a normal human, the matriarch of the Son family wielded an undeniable power and authority over the men in her life who could destroy planets with a particularly careless sneeze.

"Uh, m-mom?" Goten called before clearing his throat to try and cover his cracking voice.

"Oh, there you are!" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come out of your room. I'm working on dinner, sweety. It should cheer you right up." It felt like there was a rock made of guilt stuck inside Goten's throat and he tried swallowing to make it go down. He needed to talk to his mom. He _needed_ to tell her.

"Can you come here for a second?" Goten asked as he tried his absolute hardest to look casual and not like he was trying to hide something. "I… uh… I need to tell you something."

"I'll be right there," his mother replied happily. "Just a moment!" Chi-Chi came briskly out of the kitchen with a smile on her face, various sauces and other cooking stains splotching her apron and her sleeves rolled up to the elbows. "So, what's on your mind?" Goten let out a breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, rubbing one hand on the other arm.

"I, uh… I found someone," Goten began carefully. Chi-Chi's face lit up and she squealed happily, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Ohhh, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "A little fast, maybe," she admitted with a tone of surprise in her voice, "But I'm happy for you all the same! Who is she?" Goten winced and he held his breath, knowing that there was no going back after what he said next.

"It's… Trunks," Goten said slowly. The words hit his mother like a blow to the stomach and she fell backward to sit heavily on the couch. "I–I know," Goten continued weakly, "I know how disappointed you must–"

"How long?" Chi-Chi asked him. Goten looked at her in confusion. "How long have you felt this way?" she clarified. "About Trunks, about… men?" Goten swallowed thickly, his face heating up.

"I don't really know," he admitted as he sat down beside his mother. "I didn't know I felt this strongly about Trunks until _today._ As for guys?" he gave a weak, almost apologetic shrug. "A few weeks? Maybe a couple months?"

"Why didn't you say something before?" Chi-Chi asked. Goten looked down at his feet, unable to give her the honest answer. "Was it because of me?" she prodded, with a quivering voice. "Were you… did I make you afraid? Of what I'd say? What I'd do? What I'd think of you?" Goten nodded slowly and Chi-Chi gasped, her hands clapping over her mouth as she shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Goten!" she whimpered as she reached for him gingerly, stroking his cheek. "Goten, I'm so sorry!" Goten's eyes widened as he turned to her, her cheek resting against his hand. He had to admit that he hadn't expected this reaction out of his mother. Which, now that he thought about it, filled him with shame as tears started to well in his own eyes.

"Mom," he said softly as he reached out to hold her. "Mom, it's okay…"

"No, it's not!" Chi-Chi insisted vehemently. "I made you _afraid_ to want to talk to me! Afraid to be happy!" She buried her face in her hands and wailed as she began to weep openly. "I'm a horrible mother!" Goten threw his arms around his mother and held her close, letting her sob into his chest as guilt and shame washed over him and forced tears from his eyes. He should have been able to talk to her sooner, he told himself. He should have trusted her.

"No you're not," Goten whispered, his throat tight with emotion as he rocked back and forth, holding her close. "You're not a horrible mother, mom. Please don't say that." Chi-Chi pulled herself away from Goten's tear-soaked shirt, sniffling as she cupped his face in her hands.

"I just want you to be happy," Chi-Chi sighed out with a shaky breath. "That's all I wanted, Goten. You're my baby boy. I'll always love you." She pulled Goten into a hug as she stroked his back. "Does Trunks make you happy?"

"He really does, mom," Goten replied with a nod. "I don't know how it took me this long to realize it," he admitted with a bit of a blush, "But I just… it hit me, you know? It clicked. Something was missing with all those girls I tried dating, something just didn't fit. But with Trunks?" he smiled warmly and earnestly, which made Chi-Chi smile. "It just feels right. It feels like it makes sense. It's the way we fit together."

"Well," Chi-Chi breathed as she patted Goten's cheek, "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me. It'll take me some time to get used to it," Chi-Chi admitted with a self-depreciative smile, "But I'm sure I'll get over it once you actually bring a date home for dinner for a change." Goten blushed furiously at that and Chi-Chi giggled, pinching his cheeks. The Brief family had been to dinner at their house before, of course, but this would be different. "Well," Chi-Chi said as she pulled herself gently out of her son's embrace, "I'm sure you probably need to go tell Trunks the good news that your mom didn't kick you out of the house."

"Mom…" Goten started to say, a hurt expression on his face. She giggled and patted him on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm just teasing," she assured him playfully. Goten smiled and hugged her again before he stood up off the couch. "Don't be out there too late," she warned him, "You've got school tomorrow."

"I know, mom," Goten replied as he walked to the door. He was halfway out when Chi-Chi stopped him again.

"Goten?" she added and he turned his head back to look at her over his shoulder.

"No funny business," she warned, waving a stern finger at him. "You're too young for that kind of stuff. I'm not _that_ desperate for more grandchildren!" Goten's face burned bright red and he suddenly found himself desperately wanting to disappear into the earth.

"M-mom!" he stammered out, flustered and embarrassed. "I wasn't… w-we weren't… that's not even how that works!" Chi-Chi cackled mischievously as Goten ran out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Obviously, she knew that, but if you couldn't tease your children, who _could_ you tease?

Goten shook his head and sighed with relief as he took off into the air. A smile crept across his face as he started flying back south toward the island where he and Trunk had discovered their feelings for one another. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. The world seemed so full of possibilities now, a much richer place than it had been before tonight. Life was good.

* * *

A/N: Hey, all! This is my first try at writing something like this and I had a lot of fun doing it. I might leave it at a oneshot or I might continue later, I've got some ideas. Let me know in the comments if you want me to continue and what scenes you'd like to see.


End file.
